It's You and Me
by x Iris x
Summary: ONESHOT SONG FIC. It’s East High’s Valentine’s Day dance, and Sharpay is holding up the wall. But right when she doubts herself, Troy asks her to dance. Sparks fly in the middle of the dance floor while Gabriella is off to the side. How does it end? What
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story! Score one point for me!!! LOL. Here's the summary:**

ONE-SHOT SONG FIC. It's East High's Valentine's Day dance, and Sharpay is holding up the wall. But right when she doubts herself, Troy asks her to dance. Sparks fly in the middle of the dance floor while Gabriella is off to the side. How does it end? What does it mean? Troypay fluff.

**So I rated this fic T because when they're rated for teens they seem more interesting, and I wanted more teen readers, but as far as content goes, I think this one would count as a K+.**

**But that doesn't matter; it's a good story anyway. Keep reading! If you liked the summary, you'll like the fic even more. But just to warn you, it's kind of a long one-shot. :) hehe. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own High School Musical, neither do I own the song 'It's You and Me' by Lifehouse.**

-------------------------------

Troy walked down the hallway to Gabriella's locker. He breathed in and out nervously. It had been six weeks since winter break and New Year, and now it was the time of year for the second annual East High Valentines Day Dance. Ever since he met Gabriella he's had butterflies in his stomach just being around her. Troy just knew that he wanted to ask her to go to the dance with him. He wasn't sure quite how to ask her though. Troy approached Gabriella's locker, Gabriella putting some books away. He leaned on the lockers next to hers and smiled. "Hey, Gabriella." he said, which caused Gabriella to jump a little. She hadn't heard him coming and she couldn't see him behind the locker door. She closed the locker a little more so she could see him.

"Oh, hey Troy." She grinned that famous little perky smile of hers. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Troy looked down at his sneakers, trying to think of how to spit it out. "So…Gabriella, I…" he started. When he looked up again, he saw that Gabriella was looking back at him curiously. She had a faint smile on her face and looked intently into his eyes. This made him even more nervous, so he started laughing.

"What?" Gabriella asked, looking around her to see what was so funny. "What are you laughing about?" Troy's laughing stopped and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, listen um…" Gabriella got back to organizing her locker, still listening to what Troy had to say. "You know that um, Valentines Day dance thing?" He looked up at Gabriella hopingly.

She took her eyes off her books and smiled. "The school dance." she confirmed.

Troy nodded his head, "Yeah that. Um, did you wanna go to that?"

Gabriella knew what he was getting at and was super excited, but she wanted to play it cool. "Yeah! It sounds like fun." She peeked down the hall, curious to see if anybody was coming.

Troy shifted and tossed around his positions, scratching his head, and leaning his hand on the lockers, standing with his feet crossed, or his hand on his hip… "Good, well I was wondering if you uh, wanted to go with..me." He cleared his throat and tried to keep a straight face. Troy Bolton was the cutest boy in his grade, all the girls liked him, he was the captain of the basketball team, and came across as being a smooth guy. Yet it was still hard for him to ask Gabriella out to the dance.

Gabriella couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. She closed her locker, turned to Troy and smiled widely at him. The twinkle in her eye made Troy smile too. "Yes Troy, I'd love to!" she jumped for joy and hugged him. "I can't wait!" she said, right before walking off. Troy smiled to himself and turned on his heel. Success.

The colored spotlights blinked all around the decorated gymnasium as the music played. Troy and Gabriella danced in the middle of the dance floor. Gabriella wore a light pink and red spaghetti strap dress; her hair was long and wavy as usual. She had the biggest smile on her face as she danced with Troy; she laughed at his dancing as he went along with it. Troy wore a pair of black jeans with a flashy belt and a pink polo with his collar popped. They both seemed to be having a great time together. Not far from them, Chad and Taylor were dancing and having fun together. Taylor couldn't keep a straight face, considering the fact that Chad had finally asked her out and she was so happy about it. She also found his dancing amusing, but together they were having a lot of fun. She wore her hair down and curly in a hair band and she wore a white top with a flowing maroon colored skirt. Chad wore white dress pants and his trademark two-layered shirt look; a gray, opened button up dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up and a dark red long sleeved shirt underneath it. Next to them were Jason and Kelsi; Jason had been nervous to ask Kelsi out ever since the championship game, and decided to build the courage up to ask her to the dance. She also accepted to be his valentine. The gaze between their eyes never broke apart. Their eyes were locked and it looked so romantic. Kelsi wore a black miniskirt, which Jason helped pick out, a pink top coming off the shoulders, with a belt over the shirt that rested on her hips. She left her hair down and wavy and wore a pair of hoop earrings. Everybody was with their perfect date and was having the perfect night; except for one person.

A girl sat on the side of the room, lonely and holding up the wall. She was wearing a frayed, very light colored denim skirt, a pink corsette with a thick white lacy band going across it, and a pair of shoes that looked like ballet slippers with ribbons crossing up to her ankles. She had a straight look on her face and her arms were crossed. She watched all of the couples dancing, smiling and laughing with each other and she tried to seem like she didn't care that she was alone. She picked up her hand and looked at her nails, bored to death. Soon she realized there wasn't much of an advantage to just sitting there and waiting for something to happen, so she stood up and walked over to the refreshment table. She poured herself a small cup of punch and leaned against the table, sipping her drink and looking at everything around her. A few times somebody would walk by her and make eye contact, but when she tried to smile at them they would keep walking. Nobody bothered to talk to her; nobody even seemed to notice she was there. She sighed and carried her punch back over the spot she was sitting before. _'Why did I even come here?'_ she thought.

Troy and Gabriella stopped dancing and walked over to the refreshment table. "I'm having fun! Are you having fun Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy with a smile. "Yeah, I am. It's a good party this year!" Troy replied, downing some punch he had just poured for himself. He put his cup down on the table and looked around the gym. He saw Taylor and Chad dancing and laughed. Nudging Gabriella with his elbow, he said, "Look at Chad. He's dancing like an idiot!" he laughed. Gabriella looked at Chad and laughed, "I know! He's so funny! … Oh, looks like Taylor and Kelsi are coming over here. I'm gonna go talk to them for a little while okay?" As Gabriella said this, Troy's eyes had wandered over to the blonde sitting all by herself against the wall. He looked at her intently. "Troy?!" he felt Gabriella backhand him on his arm. He snapped his head in her direction, "Huh?"

"I said I'm gonna go over and talk to Taylor and Kelsi for a little while." she repeated as she pointed to where her friends were.

Troy focused his eyes behind Gabriella on the two girls for a minute, then back at her. "Yeah, go ahead." he said. Right after that he turned his head back over to the lonely blonde. He looked at her with sad eyes; and the more he looked at her, the more he came to realize that she looked exceptionally pretty tonight. Troy briefly wet his lips and looked over at Gabriella, who was already on the other side of the room talking to her friends. Confirming that his date was occupied, he walked over to the girl in the pink corsette.

"Sharpay?" the girl jumped when she heard someone say her name for the first time all night. She snapped out of her daze and looked up at the person the voice had come from. She couldn't believe her eyes. _'Troy?'_ she thought. She wanted so badly to smile.

"What do _you_ want, Bolton?" she asked him coldly, still trying not to sound desperate. She kept her eyes on everything going on behind him, careful not to look Troy in the eye.

"It's just, I saw you sitting here all by yourself." he said, "Where's your date?"

Sharpay looked up at Troy and slightly rolled her eyes, wishing he hadn't asked that question. She sat up straight and coolly crossed her arms again. "Not that it's any of your business, but… I don't have a date." she said.

Troy shifted his weight on his left leg. "_Sharpay Evans_ doesn't have a date?" he said incredulously.

"No," Sharpay replied, "_Ice Queen _Evans doesn't have a date."

Troy gulped, "Ooh… harsh."

"That shouldn't come as a surprise to you." she hissed.

Troy sat in the chair next to Sharpay. "I'm sorry." he said, concerned.

Sharpay shrugged. "So I don't see you with _your_ date," she retorted.

"She's over there talking to her friends." Troy looked in Gabriella's direction.

"So how come you're not hanging out with your airhead basketball buddies?"

Troy paused and looked at Sharpay, "because I wanted to see if you were okay."

"_Oh please_ Troy…" Sharpay scoffed as Troy stood up and held out his hand to her. She stopped talking and looked at his hand, then looked up at him. "I don't need your pity! If this is some kind of joke or a dare you're just wasting your time." she shook her head.

"—Would you stop being ignorant for _one second_ and dance with me!" Troy raised his voice, slightly smiling at Sharpay's attitude. He still had his hand out. "It's not for pity. I want to dance with you." he said. Sharpay looked at him and sighed, then she looked around once more. "Come on, let's dance. It won't be so bad. At least I can say one of us doesn't bite." Troy joked, making Sharpay chuckle at the comment. She put her hand in his and stood up. Troy led her to the dance floor as a slow song started to play.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"You better not step on my feet, Bolton." said Sharpay. "I just bought these shoes."

Troy chuckled, "and they're very nice. Don't worry, I'll try my best."

One of Sharpay's hands was on Troy's shoulder and the other was clasped with his. Troy's other hand was on Sharpay's waist. She couldn't believe he asked her to dance. It was like a dream.

_I can't keep up,_

_and I can't back down I've been losing_

_so much time_

Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes. Once Sharpay was calmed down enough, she looked into his too. Soon enough they were lost in a gaze. The first chorus of the song arose.

_Cause it's you and me_

_and all other people_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to lose _

Everyone at the party was doing their own thing and having a good time. Why not take a chance? Sharpay had gotten the hang of it and started to enjoy dancing with Troy. Looking into his eyes she started to see more to him than just the hottest boy in school. She could feel the connection between them at the moment. She smiled.

_and it's you and me_

_and all other people _

_and I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Troy took a nervous inhale. He smiled back at Sharpay. "You see? I told you it wouldn't be bad." he said.

Sharpay smiled and nodded, "And just to let you know… I don't bite." she leaned in a little closer to Troy, who slightly gulped. "I'm glad.." he squeaked. The two shared a giggle and went back to dancing. Troy had never been this close to Sharpay before. He liked the feeling of her warmth. Their eye contact never broke. "What are you thinking about?" Sharpay asked softly. Troy looked at her and took another breath in. "I… Uh, I-I'm…" Troy stammered. _'How I feel when I'm close to you.'_ he thought.

_All of the things_

_that I wanna say_

_just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words,_

_you've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Just then, as Sharpay tilted her head, wondering what Troy was trying to say, another couple who wasn't paying attention bumped into Troy and Sharpay. The clash snapped them back to reality and broke them apart for a moment. They both looked at the boy who had backed into them, and then the girl who was standing on the side, blushing. They apologized and moved over to another spot. Troy looked at Sharpay, and Sharpay at Troy. They shared a laugh and got back to their dancing. A shiver ran down Sharpay's spine when Troy's hand touched hers.

_Cause it's you and me_

_and all other people_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to prove _

_and it's you and me_

_and all other people _

_and I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sharpay looked up at Troy, and Troy looked down at Sharpay. It looked as if they were about to kiss, but instead Sharpay just smiled. Troy smiled back and gently squeezed her hand. Sharpay could feel her cheeks heating up. They never broke their gaze, his piercing blue eyes meshed with her brown ones. At that moment he felt as if he was looking deep down inside of her just by looking into her eyes…

_There's something about you now_

_that I can't quite figure out_

_everything she does is beautiful_

_everything she does is right_

"You know, they say that the eyes are the window to your soul." Troy said. Sharpay smiled slightly,

"Oh yeah, well then you must be diggin' pretty deep to find something right about now." She replied softly, "What do you see?"

"Well it's a little fuzzy," Troy said, starting to rub the top of Sharpay's hand, "..but I see a lot of things swirling around." Sharpay looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's very blue… cold…icy…" He began. Sharpay slightly drew her head back as if insulted or aggravated. But then Troy continued, "And that's why your eyes are so dark—but then, inside the blue is a light purple, which would be confidence. Spreading around that would be pink, that stands for goodness, and at the very center… is a bright white."

Sharpay looked intently at Troy, "What's the white?"

"It's the strength that's trying to break all the good things through all the bad."

_Cause it's you and me_

_and all other people_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to lose _

_and it's you and me_

_and all other people _

_and I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of.._

Sharpay wanted so bad to kiss Troy right at that moment. Now more than ever it seemed that Troy saw her just as she really was. He knew the real her, what was in the depths of her heart just by looking into her eyes. But it couldn't have been that simple.

"How did you know all of that?"

"I told you… your eyes are the window to your soul." he smiled softly at her, "Was I right?" he asked.

Sharpay looked deep into Troy's blue eyes. "Exactly." she said. "Do you know what _I_ see?"

"What."

"I see red for determination, yellow for sensitivity, white, for strength…" Troy looked at her as she paused briefly, "..and a cute butt."

They both cracked up, starting to feel even more comfortable with each other.

"So how's that for an observation?" she giggled.

"I think you portrayed me pretty well!" Troy smiled.

"I thought so too." she replied.

_you and me_

_and all other people_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to prove _

_and it's you and me_

_and all other people _

_and I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The song started to wind down to an end, right as Troy put a hand on Sharpay's back and dipped her. She slightly squealed happily and he lifted her back up, pulling her closer to him than before. Sharpay could feel Troy's quickening breath on her face and the fast paced beating of his heart. She gulped.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

Troy whispered something into Sharpay's ear right before spinning her outward and letting go of her hand. He smiled and walked away as the music faded to nothing; leaving Sharpay standing in the middle of the dance floor.

--------------------------------

**Okay, so that's the end. **

**Did you hate it?**

**..Dislike it?**

**..Like it?**

**..Really like it?**

**..Love it?!**

**It's your call, but don't keep it to yourself! PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it! Do you think I should turn it into a story or leave it as a one-shot? Either one would be great, in my opinion. Please let me know what you think. I would do the same thing for you! I'm a loyal reviewer! LOL. Thanks a lot for reading; I MEAN IT.**

**xoxo**GrazièTiamoCiao**xoxo**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLE i JUST WANTED TO SAY PLEAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEE START CHECKiNG MY FANFiCTi0N PR0FiLE iF YOU LiKE MY STORiES!! SERiOUSLY! SOME REALLY iMPORTANT THiNGS MiGHT EVENTUALLY BE PUT UP THERE, LiKE RiGHT NOW, SiNCE THERE IS AN UPDATE FROM YESTERDAY TELLiNG THE STATUS OF ALL MY STORiES AND A FRESH NEW iDEA FOR AN UPCOMiNG FiC!!!! SO PLEASE IF YOU GET THE CHANCE JUST TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE :) i WOULD LOVE iT iF YOU DO!! i WiLL KEEP POSTiNG UPDATES ON THERE WHEN i HAVE NEW THiNGS TO SAY, SO FOR THOSE FEW OF YOU THAT MAY ACTUALLY BE FANS… PLEASE:) LOL, i'M MAKiNG SUCH A BiG DEAL AND NOW i'M RAMBLiNG, i'M SORRY. SO GO AND READ THE UPDATE, THEN COME BACK AND REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS OR OPINIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE!! I SUGGEST YOU COME BACK AND COMMENT.. OR LEAVE ME A P.M. i DON'T MIND THOSE AT ALL :) OKAY, VAi VAi! LOL. LOVE YOU ALL PEACE :)**

**iRiS (HEART'S YOU) haha..**


End file.
